


day 2 - energy

by im_on_craic



Series: oikawa rare pair week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, a cosmic baby, hinata is a star, star!hinata, teacher!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: Oikawa is minding his business, maintaining his exercise routine with a nightly jog, when Shouyou falls from the sky. Literally.





	day 2 - energy

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is centered around the energy theme lol

Oikawa is minding his business, maintaining his exercise routine with a nightly jog, when Shouyou falls from the sky. Literally. 

 

He's on a route back home, passing field after field, when a shooting star leaves a sparkling trail of dust across the dark sky. Oikawa's amazed for exactly a second, before he realizes there's a sudden rising plume of smoke from somewhere beyond the mountainside cradling his tiny town. And of course, the curiosity is itching beneath his skin, and he finds himself switching directions in favor of investigated whatever just fell from the sky. He vaguely feels like Chicken Little. 

 

As was bound to happen, the curiosity kills the cat, absolutely slaughters it, and Oikawa is left staring at a gaping hole in the ground, and a body covered in dirt resting in the smack-dab middle of the crater. He wanders over, carefully lowering himself into the ground, and inching closer to the body. He's only a couple feet away, when he notices how unreasonably pale the skin of the body is, his skin shining with what Oikawa assumes to be sweat. 

 

He reaches a tentative hand out, sure that this person is fucking dead, because, realistically, no one would survive being hurdled at the earth. And of course he's wrong, and he doesn't realize so until two, twinkling eyes, so bright, they almost seem like they're glowing, pop open. After a second, Oikawa realizes they freaking _are glowing_ , and he flinches away from this nightlight-looking being faster than humanly possible. 

 

"Hi!" The boy exclaims, once he's blinked himself into a conscious state, and he's crawling towards Oikawa's quickly retreating form. "I'm Shouyou," he greets, and then leans uncomfortably close to press their foreheads together. If Oikawa wasn't already freaked out, this attack of privacy is enough for him to turn tail and try calling the crater walls. 

 

"What the hell," he's muttering, fingers desperate to grasp purchase on the level ground and haul his ass over. His panic prohibits him from gracefully leaving, and he's left scrambling away from whatever that was down in the crater. He's sprinting through the dark forest of the mountain until he's at the bottom again, and he can see the faint street lights in the distance again. 

 

He's barely caught his breath again, when someone says, "whoa, that was crazy!" And Oikawa screams again. 

 

-

 

"Look!" Shouyou screams for the fourth time on the walk to Oikawa's home, reaching up at the sky like he's going to pluck the stars into his hands. Oikawa doesn't doubt he could do that, and quickly snatches Shouyou's hand back down. The weirdo doesn't even mind, keeps blabbering about his friends up in M97 (also known as the Owl Nebula), and how funny they are. "Bokuto lived there first, but he invites all his friends to live there too!" 

 

He's not even surprised that someone named  _Horned Owl_ , lives there. In M97. The Owl Nebula. Great.

 

"And over there is Daichi," Shouyou points, tracing his fingers across the sky in such a memorized way that makes Oikawa vaguely uncomfortable. "Ah!" Shouyou screams, and Oikawa's fingers grasp at him again, like he's afraid he'll fly away. "That's where I'm supposed to be!" He says, points at an empty space in the sky, and then fucking twinkles. Really. Like sparkles or something fall out of his hair. If Oikawa's wasn't already convicted he was crazy, he definitely was now. 

 

-

 

"How exactly did you get here?" Oikawa asks as he prepares coffee, spoon swirling in the mug. He pauses. "What exactly are you?" He adds, as an afterthought. Shouyou is too busy nosing around Oikawa's home, touching everything he can, that he doesn't take much offense to Oikawa's rudely worded question. The only light on is the tiny hallway light, which is all they need, because Shouyou's eyes are like flashlights, and everywhere he looks is immediately brightened. 

 

"I was playing, and I fell," Shouyou exclaims, like it's something super logical that is supposed to make sense. Then he looks at Oikawa, and Oikawa's suddenly struck with how ethereally beautiful this boy is. Shouyou smiles, saunters over to Oikawa, and presses their foreheads together like he had earlier. "I'm a star," he giggles, and his eyes shift from the nice toffee brown they'd been in to an emerald green, glittering like jewels. 

 

Oikawa places the hand that isn't holding his mug on the kid's—excuse him, the _star's_ —shoulder, and pushes him away. "Okay, you gotta chill with this forehead thing," he huffs, placing a decent amount of space between them. Shouyou blinks in confusion, but before he can question Oikawa, Oikawa raises a hand to silence him. Apparently it's literally a universal gesture, because Shouyou understands. "What do you mean you're a star?"

 

Shouyou completely breezes over his question, and instead leans forward, disobeys the touching boundaries they had just put into place, in favor of leaning in close again. "Then, how do you get your power source?" He questions, then pokes Oikawa's forehead. Of course he's slapped away instantly by Oikawa, but it doesn't stop him from poking at other parts of his body. 

 

"What?" Oikawa says, brushing away the prodding fingers. "From eating and sleeping," he answers, and then remembers his real mission here. "What do you mean you're a star?" He repeats, only to be once again ignored by Shouyou. 

 

"Interesting," Shouyou says, rubbing a finger on his hairless jaw and chin as he looks on in deep thought. Oikawa's long since resigned to never having his question answered. Shouyou's eyes do that creepy shift again, although this time they turn a light pink, and he's excitedly leaning into Oikawa's space again. "Teach me!"

 

"Huh?"

 

-

 

Oikawa's flipping pancakes, more than usual, when Shouyou finally takes the liberty to let him in on a few secrets. "We stars share our energy amongst each other," he explains, eyes twinkling, not doing the weird thing, but just looking ridiculously proud and fond. "We coexist with each other in perfect balance and harmony," he says, glancing away from where he had earlier begged Oikawa to open the windows to Oikawa himself. "We are a community based species, who want nothing more than our fellow kin to succeed as much as we ourselves do."

 

It's a little bit of a confusing ride after that, where Shouyou tries to explain "star rituals" and how his life had been up in the sky. By the way he describes things, Oikawa makes the general assumption that Shouyou lives somewhere in or around the Ursa Major constellation. He elaborates the whole power source thing, by explaining that the galaxy itself gives each star a set amount of "energy," and the stars themselves are required to share it so that everyone can happily and healthily live. Oikawa wonders if he's tripping on acid or something. 

 

Shouyou's ecstatic that the Humans of Earth, as he calls them, have found an alternate source of power, and demands that Oikawa teach him everything there is to this method. 

 

"What is this meal called?" He questions when Oikawa plops down a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. He holds his utensils in the weirdest ways, and Oikawa is dreading lunchtime, when he'll have to prepare rice and teach Shouyou how to use chopsticks. 

 

"It's breakfast," he answers, before going thanks for the meal, and digging in. Shouyou watches him carefully, and then replicates his actions, before going ham on his share of food. 

 

"Who are we saying thanks to?" He questions, his fork stabbed into the whole damn pancake and eating it as if it were a chicken leg. Oikawa doesn't find it in him to correct the star. "And when are we having breakfast again?"

 

"The Gods," he explains, drowning his pancake in syrup. Shouyou mimics him, and then frowns when he picks the whole pancake up again and the syrup dribbles down onto the plate. "And tomorrow morning." Then Shouyou is surprised they only receive energy once a day, and Oikawa has to explain lunch and dinner to him. "When the sun goes down, we'll go to sleep," he adds.

 

"What?" Shouyou exclaims through a mouthful of food. "You eat all these energy providing nutrients just to rest?" He's flabbergasted. 

 

-

 

"That's Kageyama," Shouyou says, pointing at the dark sky, "he's been the brightest star in our region for years now." There's a slight twinge of amazement in his words, and when Oikawa nudges him with an elbow, Shouyou adds, "I wish I could be as bright in the sky as him." And Oikawa totally gets him. Knows the feeling of not being enough, has been acquainted with it for so many years now, that he just hums along. 

 

It's silent for a while then, except for the constant hum Shouyou's body seems to produce, probably that so-called energy swirling through his body, but the quiet whimper Shouyou gives is unmissable. Oikawa quickly turns to face him, is surprised to see the sparkles that trickle out of Shouyou's eyes and down his cheeks. "You good?" He murmurs, pressing a hand to Shouyou's shoulder, and suddenly, he's met with an armful of a cosmic entity, sobbing into his chest in the dead of night. 

 

"I just wanted to be bright," Shouyou says, and his words are muffled into Oikawa's chest. "I tried so hard," he cries, but there's no wet feeling on Oikawa' chest. "I tried so hard, that I fell."

 

-

 

By the time Shouyou's second sunrise shows up, he's more hesitant to talk about his star life. Oikawa doesn't find it in him to press, and lets Shouyou curl around an old astronomy book in the living room, probably just looking at the pictures only. The weekend is over, and Oikawa has to go to work, but his heart aches at the thought of leaving Shouyou alone. The star doesn't let him worry for long, promising to stay put until Oikawa returns from his _human work_ , as he says. 

 

His job consists of working in the only high school in town. He teaches astronomy as an elective, letting his prepubescent students in on the wonders of space, and teaching them all kinds of constellations. He only has there classes, teaches them all at differing levels, and he honestly enjoys his job. His last class of the day is having a free hour, and the students are chattering amongst themselves while Oikawa flips through a book. 

 

"Sensei," someone calls, and he dutifully puts his book away, before ambling towards whoever needed help. "How long do stars live?" 

 

"Well," Oikawa says, adjusts his glasses on his nose, before springing into full lecture mode. "It depends on the star's mass. If it is a large star with a lot of fuel supply, it may burn out quicker than a smaller star. For example, the Sun can live on for a billion years, but a star one-tenth of it's size can live to a trillion."

 

His students are immediately impressed, and turn to discuss the life expectancy of other, known stars, while Oikawa returns to his desk. An uneasy feeling settles in his chest.

 

-

 

"Hi," Shouyou greets when Oikawa returns home, all beaming smiles and twinkling eyes. Oikawa's blinded by the warmth he portrays, but manages to give a tight smile and nod in return. Shouyou trails around him like a loyal puppy, following him into room after room until Oikawa stumbles into the bathroom, and gently directs Shouyou away with blazing cheeks. 

 

Later, when Oikawa is preparing dinner, he asks, "how long have you been a star?" The question ends up being a bust because Shouyou isn't really sure. Oikawa doesn't press any further, because it seems the star still hasn't recovered from whatever mood he'd sunken himself into earlier. His eyes don't glow nearly as bright as they did before, something Oikawa dreadfully notices during dinner. 

 

Afterwards, they settle on the couch, and watch a rom-com on TV. Shouyou giggles throughout the movie, the sound doing weird things to Oikawa's mind. He pushes them away. When the two figures on screen kiss, Shouyou turns to Oikawa and says, "they're not exchanging energy, are they?"

 

Oikawa's jaw twitches, and he says, "no."

 

"Then why do they engage in physical contact if it's not to exchange energy?" Shouyou inquires, and Oikawa doesn't really know how to formulate his answer in a way to make it easy to understand. 

 

He settles on, "they do it to show appreciation for each other."

 

The answer seems to settle Shouyou, and he murmurs a soft, "oh," in response. 

 

It's quiet again after that, and the movie continues on. The two lovers et their happy ending, and the credits slowly start to roll across the screen. Oikawa reaches for the remote on the coffee table before them, his hands just grasping it, when Shouyou's fingers brush the skin of his forearm. He turns, and catches sight of red, shimmering eyes, right before Shouyou leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

-

 

Pale fingers trace across his skin, and blunt nails follow, marking Oikawa's back in ribbons of harsh red. A set of milky thighs cages him close to Shouyou's body, and Oikawa finds it impossible to pull away. He presses kiss after kiss to the never-ending expanse of white skin, careful to not mark him despite how badly he wants to. On the other hand, Shouyou has no qualms about biting Oikawa, and his teeth dig into his neck and shoulders, until Oikawa can feel a throbbing pain spreading across his body. He finds he doesn't hate it. 

 

There's soft cries from below him, a tantalizingly sweet voice begging him for _more_ , _faster_ , and his hips can't keep up. He's pressing in fast, pulling out even faster, desperate to please the infinite being beneath him, he who is all around and somehow not, a celestial embodiment of something no one on earth will ever be. The room feels lit with light, probably from Shouyou, and Oikawa wants to close his eyes, to shield them from the brightness. But the thought of missing his chance to see the ethereal body beneath him quiver is unfathomable, and he forces his eyes open, until they trace over every curve and dip of Shouyou. 

 

"So beautiful," he pants, releasing Shouyou's pointy hip in favor of caressing a hand down his glowing face. Shouyou leans in, and his normally pale complexion is flushed crimson, lips sinfully swollen, and eyes hazy from lust. For a moment, he feels guilty for wrecking him to pieces, for pushing himself into every crevice of Shouyou's body, but then Shouyou mewls in pleasure, and all thoughts fade away, until it's just him and Shouyou once again. 

 

-

 

"'M tired," Shouyou murmurs when the week is finally over, and the weekend awaits them. Oikawa hums, spoon stirring sugar into two mugs. There's a soft yawn from behind him, and he looks over his shoulder to see Shouyou curling into himself on the couch. He's wearing a sweater Oikawa had in high school, looking awfully tiny in the knit pattern, and his legs are out in the open, scandalously covered in a pair of Oikawa's boxers, which fit him like shorts. 

 

Oikawa settles next to him, eases a mug into his hands, until Shouyou is humming in content. He blinks his eyes open at Oikawa, brown sparkling iris that make Oikawa melt, and leans in until he's cuddled against Oikawa's side. Oikawa doesn't complain, rests his hand on Shouyou's shocking hair, and cards his fingers through. He says, "you've been tired a lot lately," and Shouyou agrees. 

 

It takes less than ten minutes for Shouyou to fall asleep, and then Oikawa is tasked with wriggling the mug free from his vice like grip, and carrying him to bed.

 

-

 

It takes two weeks from Shouyou's landing, for lack of better term, for Oikawa to finally figure out what star he is. They're outside again, on the roof of Oikawa's home, foldable chairs pressed beside each other, when he finally puts the pieces together and realizes it. There's an awkward gap in one of the star collections that make up the constellation of Ursa Minor, and he suddenly realizes it's the handle of the Little Dipper that looks off. When he squints hard enough, one of the main stars is missing. His brain, where all the knowledge he'd spent years learning is stored, supplies the name _Polaris_. 

 

"Polaris," he says aloud, and Shouyou hums in confusion. Oikawa blinks, and then, he laughs. His eyes wander over towards where Shouyou had said his friend was, the bright one, and, after doing a brief comparison, he laughs even harder. He laughs until Shouyou is poking him, huffily demanding to be let in on Oikawa's joke. "You're supposed to be there," Oikawa chuckles, points at an empty spot in the sky. Shouyou agrees. Oikawa wants to face palm. "That's one of the most important stars, Shou-chan," he explains, and now its Shouyou's turn to blink. 

 

"Look," he breathes, shifts closer to Shouyou until their cheeks are pressed against each other. He stretches his hand up at the night sky, and points at the empty space. "If you start there," he says, tracing his finger from star to star, "you'd make the Little Dipper." He figures Shouyou isn't too familiar with the human names for the constellations, so he quickly switches tactics. "The Little Dipper makes up another constellation called Ursa Minor," he explains, then pulls away to look Shouyou in the eye. "Polaris is the brightest star in the Ursa Minor."

 

-

 

After their discovery, and the sudden boost to Shouyou's self-esteem, times are easy. For a while, it seems as if nothing will slow Shouyou down. He's as bouncy as the first day he came here, chatters on and on about what he saw on TV while Oikawa was at work, and tries one too many times to instigate pleasurable times. Of course, Oikawa doesn't mind. 

 

Until Shouyou's brightness burns out. 

 

-

 

He gets home from work, and finds Shouyou sprawled on the couch. Initially, he assumes he's asleep, decided he was too tired and settled for a nap. He wanders around the house, preparing a light snack before dinner. It looks like a hurricane hit the kitchen, but Oikawa can't find it in himself to be mad at Shouyou's cooking attempts. He slices up some cucumber, and heads back into the living room, placing the plate on the coffee table, before turning his attention to the motionless body on the couch. 

 

He nudges Shouyou once, then again, then in a quick succession when Shouyou doesn't move, doesn't even flinch. By the fourth time he's shouted Shouyou's name, Oikawa becomes erratic, fingers twitching as he feels around Shouyou's wrist, desperate to feel a pulse, the life beneath his skin. He defeats in relief when he feels the subtle thrumming, but it doesn't last long. He's desperate to wake the cosmic being on the couch, when there's a loud thud on his roof, that laves him wondering if the world is ending. 

 

The best course of action is to leave Shouyou on the couch, make sure the house won't fall apart and kill them both. He's outside in a flash, scaling the ladder that leads up to the roof of his one story home, until he reaches the top is blinded by a bright light. And, aw fuck. 

 

There's another sparkling being standing before him, looking almost exactly how Shouyou had when he'd first arrived. Albeit, he'd landed a little more gracefully and appeared more put together than Shouyou had. His hair is dark and sleek, sparkling with little cosmic dust like Shouyou's, no, brighter. Oikawa vaguely recalls when Shouyou _had_ looked like that, full of life. He doesn't even know when SHouyou began decaying into this dull body, and he hates himself for it. Oikawa makes a choked sound, and the being looks over at him, features sharp. 

 

"Hello," the figure says, and saunters over like some king. Oikawa gulps. "I have sensed one of my companions here," he informs Oikawa, and Oikawa has the evil, dark idea to lie to this entity, to send him away on the ruse that Shouyou isn't here. But the memory of Shouyou, near lifeless on the couch, jolts him out of whatever trench he'd fallen in, and he quickly nods, leading the other star (or, so he assumes) down the ladder and into the house. 

 

At the sight of Shouyou on the couch, the star rushes forward, pressing their foreheads together intimately. Oikawa vaguely recalls Shouyou's lovely voice telling him all about energy, and how the stars shared theirs. His heart falls, and dread fills his chest, thinking back to all the days where Shouyou had gone without proper energy exchanges, and had tried to cover up his need by stuffing his face and taking an unhealthy amount of naps. Oikawa should have seen this all coming. 

 

Soon, Shouyou's up and running again, blinking open bleary eyes, twinkling as bright as they had the first time Oikawa had seen them, and he doesn't realize how much they've faded until now. Still, Shouyou looks at Oikawa like he's the fucking sun in space, smile so bright and blinding, it physically pains Oikawa. He coughs, gestures over towards the other space boy, "your friend is here."

 

"Yamayama-kun," Shouyou greets, and surges forward to press their foreheads together. There's a weird, and somehow enchanting, glow that they both emit, that makes Oikawa feel like he's missing out on some colossal, foreign experience. Shouyou's giggling in a way Oikawa has hardly seen him do, and maybe his heart aches a little at the brand new knowledge that Shouyou will never be able to glow like that with him. When their little energy exchange is complete, and Shouyou's looking literally dazzling, he turns to fix Oikawa with that bright-eyed stare. "This is my friend Kageyama," he introduces, and the two taller figures exchange stiff bows. "He must've heard how amazing the Human Earth was and wanted to come down and visit us, Tooru!" He rambles, adorably excited, that Oikawa feels bad when he cuts him short. 

 

"You have to go home," he says, throat dry. Both stars perk up at the words, and Shouyou's chattering comes to a halt. His face immediately falls, but it does nothng to ruin his unworldly appearance. Oikawa sighs. "Shou-chan," he mutters, reaching a hand up to rub at his neck. He can't muster the courage to look Shouyou in the eyes when he repeats, "you have to go home."

 

Shouyou let out a choked sound, spluttering into a coughing fit, before regaining his composure. He steps closer to Oikawa, reaches a hand up at him, and says, voice broken, "why?" Finally, Oikawa lifts his gaze, connecting with vibrant toffee eyes. Shouyou's eyes are brimming with those sparkly things again, lower lip quivering like there's no tomorrow. "I thought..." he trails off, "I could stay with you."

 

Oikawa says, "you can't."

 

And then, Shouyou starts crying, gut-wrenching sobs leaving his lips, his normally comforting voice brown and so devastatingly sad, that Oikawa lets his arm drop from the back of his neck in favor of placing it on Shouyou's shoulders. His star boy is crying a constant mantra of why why why, that Oikawa can't bare leave unanswered. "Shou-chan," he murmurs, gathers his strength, and presses their foreheads together. Of course there's no alien spark like Shouyou had with his star friend, and there never will be one. "You're dying here," he breathes, letting his hand glide from Shouyou's shoulder to his soft locks. 

 

"No, I'm not," Shouyou cries, fingers grasping into Oikawa's shirt. "'M just a little tired," he tacks on, his finger nails digging uncomfortably into Oikawa's skin now. 

 

"You have to leave," Oikawa says again, and with each repetition, his heart feels tighter and tighter. He sighs, eyelashes fluttering shut. "No matter how much you eat or sleep, you'll never get energy the same way we do," he mumbles, and there's a pinch behind his eyelids. "I don't want you to die," he adds, and his voice cracks at the end. 

 

He wonders if Shouyou's star friend hears his soft crying over Shouyou's loud, heartbreaking wails. 

 

-

 

"Thank you," Shouyou says, and presses his lips to the corner of Oikawa's. Oikawa hums, tugs his sweater closer to his body, and takes a step back. Shouyou whines in protest, but a cough behind him reminds them they're not alone. So Shouyou swallows his desires, gives one last forced smile to Oikawa, and shoots back into the sky. 

 

When he's inside his house again, and the rooms are uncharacteristically dark, he wonders when he started depending on Shouyou to bring light into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahhahaha how many times am i going to abuse the power of SAD ENDINGS
> 
> also i didn't proofread again what a surprise!!111!!1


End file.
